


Love & War

by madamteatime



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with you is like being married without any of the perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & War

Sometimes Changmin hates Yunho.  
  
The man can be insufferable, after all. As if it's not enough that he's one of the most handsome and talented creatures to grace the planet, he has to compound it by being just such a good guy on top of it all. He sets standards that no-one, not even Changmin, can hope to meet and it drives Changmin crazy. There is nobody who knows Yunho as well as he does, knows each of his flaws and bad habits and the fact that they only serve to make Yunho even more endearing annoys Changmin to no end.  
  
Sometimes Yunho's sheer goodness makes him so intolerable Changmin lashes out at him in ways Yunho can't understand and certainly doesn't deserve. Later, Changmin is forced to swallow his pride and apologise, and Yunho always forgives him, which annoys Changmin all over again like some vicious cycle of self-deprecation.  
  
Sometimes Changmin loves Yunho so much he thinks he'll die if he doesn't see him right away.  
  
「Where are you?」 Changmin texts him late one night, curled up on the couch in their conspicuously Yunho-free house.  
  
「Just finishing a shoot」 Yunho texts back.  
  
「Come home right now」  
  
「Why, is everything ok?」  
  
「I'm lonely」 Changmin's lips curl in a pout as he stares at his phone, waiting for a reply. But Yunho seems to have no reply to this most ridiculous of all requests. He walks in some hours later to find Changmin curled up on the couch, fast asleep with his head cradled in his arms. Yunho smiles and crouches down beside him, shaking Changmin awake gently.  
  
"You should sleep in your bed," he says as Changmin stirs and blinks his eyes open.  
  
"I was waiting for you to get back," Changmin mumbles.  
  
"That's sweet. Did you make me dinner too?" Yunho grins.  
  
"Yeah, it's on the table," Changmin yawns, and doesn't notice the slightly surprised look Yunho shoots him.  
  
Changmin hates Yunho's girlfriends. Admittedly there haven't been very many of them, since Yunho is a long-term relationship kind of guy, but Changmin has hated almost all of them indiscriminately. They're always perfect little angels in front of Yunho and scheming, shallow bitches behind his back. Changmin has driven more than a few of them away by making them unwelcome in their house, and every time Yunho refuses to speak to him for weeks afterwards. Changmin finds that extremely ungrateful of him, seeing as he's doing Yunho a favour - none of those girls were good enough for him.  
  
He likes one of Yunho's girlfriends. She isn't a celebrity, but the friend of a friend from Yunho's hometown. She is refreshingly down-to-earth, kind but tough, beautiful but endearingly unaware of it. She treats him like a little brother and Changmin grows quite fond of having her around - so he is just as surprised as Yunho when she decides to leave him. When Changmin asks her why, she says that when she had started a relationship with Yunho she hadn't realised that he was already taken. She apologises to him as she leaves, and Changmin stares after her in dumbfounded silence for a long time.  
  
Since for once Yunho can't blame him for getting him dumped he solicits Changmin's aid in drowning his sorrows in alcohol. They drink until the early hours of the morning, something Changmin doesn't usually do, but Yunho looks so pathetic he doesn't have the heart to tell him to stop.  
  
"Why did she have to leave," Yunho slurs mournfully, staring into his glass.  
  
"She said. . .she didn't realise you were already with someone," Changmin hiccups. He's flushed and hot and swaying where he sits. "I think she meant me."  
  
Yunho points an unsteady finger at him. "I knew it was your fault somehow! You got me dumped again! Ahhh Changmin-ah why do you do this to me? Do you want me to be alone for the rest of my life?"  
  
"This time was  _not_  my fault," Changmin frowns. At least, he thinks it wasn't his fault. Yunho groans and drops his head in his hands.  
  
"Being with you is like being married without any of the perks," he grumbles. Changmin is silent for a while after that, contemplating the possibility that this might not just be an analogy.  
  
"There could be perks," he mumbles at last, a little incoherently.  
  
"What?" Yunho raises his head and reaches for his glass again.  
  
"Do you want perks?" The overabundance of alcohol has made Changmin bold, and he hardly registers what he's saying before it comes tumbling out of his mouth.  
  
"What kind of perks?" Yunho frowns, confused.  
  
"Perky kind of perks. Though obviously not too perky."  
  
"You’ve lost me. What are we talking about again?"  
  
"I'm talking about perks."  
  
"Stop saying perks, the word is starting to lose all meaning."  
  
Changmin sighs and leans towards Yunho.  
  
"What kind of perks would you expect a marriage to have? What does being married mean to you?"  
  
"Uh, well - I guess it means having someone to share my life with," Yunho says, leaning back slightly as Changmin shuffles closer.  
  
"We share everything. I'm wearing your underwear right now. What else?" Changmin says.  
  
"You - my - " Yunho looks annoyed, briefly, but then decides to let it go. "Well, it'd mean always having someone to come home to. Someone to have dinner with and talk about my day."  
  
"We have dinner together every night."  
  
"Someone who I could take home to my family and get their approval of," Yunho's eyes are fixed on his and he sounds slightly hypnotised as Changmin leans closer and closer.  
  
"I've met your family. They love me," Changmin says, just as Yunho leans so far back that he falls with a surprised 'oof'. Changmin crawls over him and Yunho stares up at him, something unreadable in his eyes.  
  
"Someone to warm my bed at night," he whispers.  
  
"Ah," Changmin breathes. They've hit the roadblock, the one line they haven't crossed yet. But what's a marriage that hasn't been consummated? Changmin leans down, until he's so close he can smell the alcohol on Yunho's breath and is sure Yunho can smell his own shaky, inebriated exhalations. "I could warm your bed at night," he says, and Yunho's eyes widen.  
  
"Ch-Changmin-ah. . ." he murmurs. Changmin thinks,  _fuck it_ , and closes the minute space between them. Yunho gasps as their lips meet, softly at first then harder as Changmin presses down.  
  
"I could give you a marriage with perks," Changmin mumbles against his mouth, as Yunho's hands rise slowly to cup his face.  
  
"Changmin-ah," Yunho sighs, and kisses him again and again until Changmin forgets to breathe, let alone think.  
  
He wakes to the disorienting feeling of being in a bed that's not his own. It doesn't help that he has no idea where his clothes are and that when he sits up his ass twinges in a way that suggests he did some unspeakable things last night.  
  
Yunho is fast asleep beside him, and Changmin realises that even though this isn't his bed it's still a very familiar bed - it's Yunho's bed, in fact, and its owner is now proceeding to drool a little on his pillow.  
  
 _Very attractive_ , Changmin thinks, and the confounding thing is that despite this Yunho actually is still very fucking attractive. Changmin doesn't know whether to punch him or kiss him - both options seem equally appealing. He settles for whacking Yunho with a pillow and then replacing the object quickly as Yunho grunts and raises his head.  
  
"Hey," Changmin's smile is all innocence. Yunho sits up and runs a clumsy hand through his hair.  
  
"Did we - ?" he begins.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh." There's a pause in which they both take a moment to digest this new addition to their dynamic.  
  
". . .Was I good?" Yunho asks, absurdly, and Changmin fights the urge to laugh.  
  
"My backside would like to attest that yes, you were good. Probably. I don't remember much."  
  
"Me neither. Pity," Yunho mumbles. He casts Changmin a sideways glance. "The first night is supposed to be special, not a spontaneous drunk-off-our-asses romp."  
  
Changmin smiles, because Yunho is such a hopeless romantic and it's adorable and he wants very much to kiss him again, now that he's sober and will probably remember it better.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you now," he announces, and does just that.  
  
After a while Yunho mumbles against his lips, "Your mouth tastes like something died in it."  
  
"So does yours."  
  
"Is it gross that despite that I still want to keep kissing you?"  
  
"I wouldn't question it."  
  
A few minutes later Changmin finds himself on his back with Yunho hovering over him. He pouts a little as Yunho gazes at him with some unreadable expression on his face, and Changmin wonders what he's thinking.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you dumped," he tries, and Yunho smiles that beautiful, stupidly perfect smile of his.  
  
"It's ok. I realised I was looking for someone I already have."  
  
  


 


End file.
